


【團西】小狐狸外篇 ❲發情期❳

by ObsidianOnVelvet



Series: 小王子和他馴養的小狐狸 [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, 团西, 團西
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianOnVelvet/pseuds/ObsidianOnVelvet
Summary: 小王子和他馴養的小狐狸。奇怪的外篇。
Relationships: Hisoka & Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Series: 小王子和他馴養的小狐狸 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933234
Kudos: 3





	【團西】小狐狸外篇 ❲發情期❳

私心氾濫、面目全非OOC

團↔西

✥

小狐狸好像總是長不大。

“你為什麼那麼小隻？”有一天，大蘋果問道。

“好顯得我該大的地方大呀～”

小狐狸驕傲地挺了挺腰，胯下立時金光萬丈。

“原來如此。”大蘋果認真地端詳後說道。“那你還會長大嗎？”

小狐狸呆了一下，牠倒是從沒想過這個問題。

“你還會長大嗎？”小狐狸低下頭問道。

小狐狸沒有得到答案。不過牠很快就會知道了。

"這正是我的心靈患著病，滿身創傷，向外流注，可憐地渴求物質的刺激，但物質如果沒有靈魂，人們也不會愛的。" 

快不行了…

"愛與被愛…"

真的…不行了…

小狐狸讀到一半忽然停了下來，然後把書丟下了。

"我明天再來～"

牠臨走前抬頭望了大蘋果一眼，眼神妖嬈，卻帶著怪異的鎮定。

這已經是牠第二次這樣唐突地離開了。

這徹底挑起了大蘋果的好奇心。

"飛坦，今天不要讓牠走出這裡。"他對小傘菇說道。

於是孢子像瘟疫一樣擴散開來。

夜深了，幻影森林裡暗影幢幢。

小狐狸發現自己被困住了。

牠在同一個地方繞來繞去，被很多大蘑菇的鬼影追趕，最後爬到一處有月照的崖邊。

鬼影們不再跟來，小狐狸終於俯伏下來，渾身難受地顫抖著。

森林深處傳來一聲長鳴。

發情期。

大蘋果得出結論，他的好奇心得到滿足了。

"可以了。"他對小傘菇說，讓他把森林回復原樣。

"這簡直是公開處刑。"小傘菇評論道。“你真惡劣。”

"是嗎？"

又一聲長鳴響徹了森林。

“有點過份了。”小蜘蛛說道。“牠不想讓你看到牠這個模樣才跑掉的。”

“我知道。”大蘋果說，“可是我覺得很好看。”

“……”

“……”

第二天，小狐狸拖著尾巴，頂著黑眼圈來給大蘋果唸書。

"愛與被愛，如果進一步能享受所愛者的肉體…"

"…那為我更是甜蜜了…"

牠看起來的確很痛苦。

“不要唸這本了。”大蘋果罕見地打斷牠。

小狐狸呆了一下。

“瑪琪，妳幫牠結紮吧。”

“結…紮？”小狐狸從來沒有聽過那個詞，但直覺告訴牠那十分不妙。

牠看著小蜘蛛從樹上吊下來，牠想走了。

“結紮會讓你比較不容易生病。”

大蘋果開始給牠科普。

小狐狸認真地聽了一下。

“本未倒置。”小狐狸皺眉道。“我可是野生狐狸。”

“更何況～對我而言，痛苦，並沒有迴避的必要呢。”

大蘋果覺得很有道理。

“那麽，今天晚上留下來。”

“♤…”這是挑釁？

“好♢”

小狐狸很好強。儘管牠已經在幻影森林留了一晚，儘管牠比一般狐狸都更欲求不滿。儘管那意味著他在發情期時必須禁慾。但牠還是留了下來。

時間到後半夜開始越來越難熬。

小狐狸詭異地安靜，牠前半夜都蜷在樹洞裡休息，大蘋果知道牠沒有睡著過。現在牠坐在蘋果樹下，一對火眼金睛在黑暗中一動不動地盯著大蘋果。

那有夠恐怖的。

如果大蘋果不是長得夠高，他應該開始擔心今天晚上，或是下一刻就會被獸性大發的狐狸一口吃掉。

偏偏兩邊都耐性十足，大蘋果沒一會思緒就飄開了，直到他開始聽到窸窸窣窣的聲音。

小狐狸竟然在挖地洞。

牠是終於要在這裡定居下來了嗎？

還是為了逞強，打算在整個發情期都耗在幻影森林裡？

不。

大蘋果看見那個坑洞的深度，知道不對勁了。

小狐狸在挖樹根。

它想掀翻整棵蘋果樹。

小狐狸翻著土，碰到了堅硬的東西，牠扒開一看，是一具森森白骨。

那副白骨旁邊，又有一副白骨。

他們是怎麼死的？

不管死因為何，那一定是大蘋果在千骸之中拔節成現在這般茁壯模樣的原因。

牠也會成為它們的其中之一嗎？

"如果你現在停下來，我可以不計較。"大蘋果終於開口了。

"如果我說不呢～"

"那麼你已經挖好你的墳墓了。"

小狐狸舔了嘴巴一圈。

大蘋果有一張底牌。

他可不是整天掛在樹上這麽簡單。

"只要你不想讓我吃掉，我就一定吃不到你，對嗎？"

"嗯。"

果真如此。

大蘋果是活的，整棵樹也是活的。

這座森林，也是活的。

所以…昨晚…

小狐狸的眼睛微微上翻。

啊啊…這實在是…太有趣了～

現在就想要～

撕～碎～他～♥️

小狐狸如入無人之境。

樹旁的土已經被翻得八八九九。

那些樹根又粗又深又廣，蔓延到森林深處，好像看不到盡頭。

為什麼會…看不到盡頭呢？

小狐狸回過神的時候，地面已經離牠越來越遠，一抬頭，那顆紅豔欲滴的大蘋果就明晃晃的在牠眼前。

這是幻覺嗎？

牠明明沒有吃長得很迷幻的小蘑菇啊。

小狐狸伸手去抓，但卻絲毫動彈不得。

牠的身體被長長的樹枝緊緊捆住，高高提起。

"平常都是你在唸書給我聽，"大蘋果的聲音前所未有地清晰，他們的距離前所未有地靠近，小狐狸不停地咽著口水，身體裡怪異的感覺前所未有地強烈。

"現在輪到我給你講故事了。"

大蘋果在夜色裡散發清香，傳到小狐狸的鼻腔裡，便成了迷人又致命的味道，讓牠興奮莫名，又痛苦難耐。

“從前，森林裡有一隻漂亮的小狐狸。小狐狸為了吃到大蘋果，每天都努力地滿足大蘋果的願望。終於有一天，大蘋果決定信守諾言，成全小狐狸的心願，讓小狐狸吃掉。”

“於是，小狐狸來到大蘋果旁邊，牠伸出爪子撫摸大蘋果飽滿光滑的果皮。’如果剝了他的皮，那樣就太可惜了。'這樣想著，小狐狸張口朝大蘋果狠狠咬了下去。”

小狐狸渾身一抖。

“大蘋果的果肉雪白而細緻，用牙齒輾碎之後，香甜的汁液和芬芳的味道在就小狐狸的口腔中逸散開來。”

大蘋果一邊說，那些畫面便在小狐狸腦海中化為有形的知覺。

“這只是第一口而已。”大蘋果看著小狐狸的反應，聲線裡漸漸帶些愉悅。

"吃到第二口的時候，小狐狸嚐到了蜜糖一樣的味道。這果肉竟是結蜜的，順著蜜線舔舐，可以品嘗到糖份在舌頭融化的美妙口感……"

大蘋果說了很久很久，待至結束的時候，小狐狸終於嗚咽了一聲。

牠在這受刑一般的折磨中，到達了極樂。

很久以後，在小狐狸成功爬到樹上之後，大蘋果後悔當初陪伴小狐狸一起渡過發情期了。

大蘋果黏糊糊的。

“你為什麼要這樣做？”

“你需要補充蛋白質，作為我的大蘋果，營養要均衡。”

“你還是留給自己吃吧。”

“我吃過了，所以也給你嚐嚐。”

“……”

“你倒是在我準備的過程中都沒有阻止過我呢～”小狐狸沒害沒臊地搖曳著大尾巴。

“喜歡看嗎？

“我～這～樣～子～”

“你還能來？”大蘋果感到不可思議。

“多少次～都可以哦～”

“離我遠點。”

“不行呐～這次就借用一下你的身體～”

“走開。”

“你明明就知道我不會走開～還這樣說～～”

小狐狸抱著大蘋果肆無忌憚地磨蹭著。

“你這樣我真的會掉下去。”

“我自己的所有東西～都是控制自如的喲～”

“你現在就沒有控制住。”

“啊啊…這已經是～嗯～控、制的結果了～～♥️”

大蘋果萬般無奈地看著小狐狸在自己身上苦苦耕耘的模樣。

明明是萬里晴空，他卻記起了第一次被春雷打中，樹心那股灼熱的感覺。

他以為以後都不會有感覺了。

−

小王子總是有辦法讓自己得償所願。

一人一狐去流浪了。

他們在沙漠裡點著營火，烤了兔子來吃。

飽足之後，小狐狸爬到庫洛洛身上，貼著他蹭著。

“你的發情期怎麼那麽長？”

“對著你，我一天二十四小時，一年三百六十五天～隨時隨地都能發情噢♥️"

"是嗎。"

"嗯？庫洛洛、啊…”

“這裡也是毛茸茸的呢。”

“那裡不要…嗯啊～♥️”

“兩顆球球也很可愛。”

“庫洛洛♢”

“這樣可以嗎？”

“你好生疏♧你以為現在是在生火嗎♤”

“那你說說應該怎樣？”

“輕一點～"

"像這樣？"

"對～再、快一點…哈啊～♥️”

小王子和小狐狸經歷了一場驚心動魄的逃亡，滿身是血。

自然是別人的血。

金黄色的麥田裡有幾具屍體，追捕他們的人死透了，但小狐狸還沒有平息下來。

牠不停在小王子身邊徘徊，嗅著他披風上、鞋子上、腳踝上的血味，最後走開一段距離坐了下來，看著他。

庫洛洛的臉上、手上、衣衫，都濺上了血，正專注地打量偷回來的藍寶石，他此刻的表情和殺人的時候幾乎沒兩樣，小狐狸想起他平常看牠的表情也和殺人時沒兩樣。

牠徹底地被撩動起來了。

"庫洛洛，我想現在來一發♧"

庫洛洛抬頭看牠，那雙黑色大眼睛平靜地映著一隻紅色狐狸，無風也無浪。

就是這個眼神。

小狐狸向庫洛洛走過去，走到他身前的時候，庫洛洛伸出手順過牠的皮毛，熟練地滑到牠的肚子下面。

用那隻剛剛殺過人的手。

小狐狸在小王子手裡微微顫抖起來。

小王子看過很多次小狐狸來的樣子，但這一次，那種異樣的感覺卻和任何一次都不一樣。

他拉開了自己的褲子，小狐狸好奇地湊上去。

"你長大了。"小狐狸用爪子碰了碰那根漂亮的東西，又低頭舔了舔。

"感覺如何～"小狐狸問他。

"別停下來。"

風吹過麥田，也吹過那雙墨水一樣的大眼睛。

庫洛洛這兩天看小狐狸的眼神有些不一樣。

他經常把小狐狸那兩隻弄壞的爪子翻來覆去地看著。

後來開始扒著牠的毛亂翻，扒歸扒，還經常扒到一半把臉埋到裡面去。

"脖子那邊的白毛要做成領子。"他喃喃自語。"手感很好。"

小狐狸覺得庫洛洛在某種意義上可能比自己更變態。

"找到了。"小王子摸著一道深長的瘢痕。

小狐狸縮了一下。

那是因為偷太多書被人類弄出來的傷口。

"還痛嗎？"

小狐狸皺眉看著他。

"不．痛♢"

於是小王子按了按。

小狐狸又縮了一下。

不妙。牠想。牠從未看過這樣的庫洛洛。

一種樂在其中的神情。

一遍又一遍檢視著牠為他受過的傷。

反覆刺激，看牠疼痛，又更快樂。

小狐狸渾身一顫。

這人…是惡魔？

但也並未對牠施以折磨。

如此溫柔…又殘忍。

與此同時，小王子把鼻尖挨到小狐狸的鼻尖上。

"我想親吻你。"小王子說。

"你會受傷喲。"小狐狸給他看尖尖的牙齒。

"傷會好。"

小狐狸的心噗通噗通地跳。

牠覺得自己又喜歡上庫洛洛了。

並且在未來、在未來的未來，牠還會為了庫洛洛，像這樣，一遍又一遍地動心。


End file.
